2013-02-05 - Cutscene: Free Tropical Getaway - Day 2
A buzz goes across the radio hooked on Special Officer Quartermain's belt while he relaxes in the cafeteria on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, a woman's voice is soon heard, "Agent 9, report to the Director's office." The staticy thing then goes silent, giving off the aura of doom. Clay Quartermain was drinking a cup of coffee and flirting with a pair of technicians, with that devil may care smile of his, He winks at the pair who almost swoon for him, "Another mission from the Boss himself. He keeps this up; I'll put Hydra and A.I.M. out of business. Then what will we do?" He rises and leaves them wanting for more. He makes his way to Fury's office and lets himself in. "Director Fury, you called for me?" Fury glances up from his paperwork to look at Agent 9 as he enters. "Quartermain," using his real name. "I have a mission for you. Captain America and C.A.T. have gone off radar a few days ago in a S.H.I.E.L.D. plan with two pilots, current status unknown." Clay moves to lounge in the chair across from Fury, "So you want me to go in guns a blazing with a team of operatives and bringing home?" He says looking to check his nails and rubs them on his uniform top, "Sounds like a cake walk." A blink from Fury with his good eye, a slow one. That's not good. "Actually, I have something else for you, as we haven't a location yet for the blazing guns to go off. I need you to take care of C.A.T.'s house cat." Feeding, watering it, and changing the kitty litter. Exciting. Clay blinks and looks deflated, He stammers for a minute and finally gets out, "Uhm... Director Fury, Uhm.... Nick... Come on, You know I'll do any job for the agency, but I won't do that. The last time, that was the worse op I've ever been through. Isn't there anyone else? I mean what about Stillwell, Coulson, Hill? You hate Hill, make her do it. You owe me for that time in Budapest." Fury raises an eyebrow, "It's a damn cat Clay, and Stillwell and Hill are still busy cleaning up the sheer damage that the Skrull did, and Coulson is on mission right now. That means you get the job Clay. Just dump some food and water in a bowl and trash bag the kitty litter and put some fresh in it every couple days. It's not rocket science." Clay grumbles, "No it's not. I've done Rocket Science before. Nick, you don't understand that cat is sneakier than a Hand ninja. It's more evil than Viper and just as crafty." He sighs and knows he's not going to win this one, "Okay, where's the food? And this makes two and this is bigger than Budapest." Fury sighs, "Really Clay, you can defeat a cat, I believe in you." He refuses to smile, even though it's getting tempting. He then slides a credit card over to Clay across his desk, "If she is out of supplies, just purchase some. I'm guessing she hasn't moved their location from last time, but she only suspected to be away for a day, so not idea on their state of quantity." He seems to consider something before saying, "How about a beer after all this blows over?" A truce offering. Clay rises, "Yeah, yeah, that's what you said about Budapest. We know how that turned out." With that Clay rises and heads for the office door. Another day of adventure and being an International Man of Mystery for Clay Quartermain. Clay makes his way up to the door of C.A.T's apartment. He's wearing personal combat armor. He takes a deep breath before opeing the front door. "Here Kitty, Kit..." There comes a MERRRRROOOOW from the Cat. Then moments later Clay barreling out the front door and shutting the door behind him. "I need the big guns. I need Mandroid armor. I really need Mandroid armor, now.”